


Is it wrong??

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fights, M/M, Motorcycles, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom faces a brutal breakup with Halsey  luckly a certian someone is there to help him through this rough time.Inspired by the lana del rey song Is it wrong.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 10





	Is it wrong??

"I am so fooking tired of you using me, we are done" Dom shouted as Halsey threw a glass vase at his head "fuck you I never loved you,"she shouted back. You mean nothing to me you are no man your a loser, she sneered."

"Fook you I am trough with your bitchy additude I never should have loved you," Dom cursed as he fliped the enraged woman off and began to colect his things and leave their small apartment.

Halsey huffed and slaped him in the face before he walked out the door "fuck you to,"she spat as she slamed the door behind him and threw some of his belongings out onto the concrete.

Dom colected his clothes and other belongings that were scattered across the front step of the apartment and sat down on the cold ground, he began to softly weep he didnt know what he would do he felt so low and depressed. Dom truly did love Halsey but was tired of her constant mind games she treated him like trash and would dump him for other guys just to come crawling back to him months later. 

As Dom cried Halsey opned the door and forcefully kicked him off the step "get the hell off my porch or else I am calling the police," she growled. 

Dom quickly picked himself off the ground and called Adam to come pick him up because he couldnt drive and had no way of leaving his jerky ex girlfriends constant torment. 

A few moments later Adam pulled up in a shiny black motorcycle wearing a studded leather jacket "hop on darling lets get outta here, "Adam said with a smile as Dom climed onto the bike and solemnly wraped his arms around the other mans waist. 

As they sped off into the night, Halsey wacthed them leave from a window with a look of spite and jealousy in her eyes she hated to see Dom with Adam because she knew that Adam secretly had feelings for her ex boyfriend.

Adam drove far away from the apartment complexes and trough the woods to an undisclosed location "where are we going Dom questioned"? Somewhere special we are almost there Adam replied as he continued to drive.

30 minutes passed and Adam slowly pulled over into a wooded clearing over looking the city of Los Angeles "we are here what do you think, "Adam asked "its beautiful I never knew this place existed I can see everything from up here," Dom said with a twinkle in his big green eyes. 

Adam smiled and took a seat on a picnic bench he beconed Dom to sit next to him "thanks for everything Adam I feel so much better Halsey isnt worth my time I am puting our relationship behind me,"Dom spoke as he looked out at the twinkling city lights below him. 

A sudden summers night breeze blew through Doms hair causing him to look absolutely beautiful in that moment Adam wanted nothing more than to kiss him but held back. 

"This isnt the right time he just lost his girlfriend and I dont want to be a rebound,"Adam thought to himself.


End file.
